testwiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
TestWiki:Privacy policy
This privacy policy applies to all projects, services, and other resources offered by TestWiki. Individual projects, services, or resources may have additional privacy notices that will be posted in the privacy policy. By visiting, using, or accessing TestWiki in any other way, you agree to be bound by these terms. If you have any questions about this privacy policy, please feel free to contact us through the forum or message us via the mailing list. Collection of information The following types of information are collected: (Additional information that may be available for that type of information is also provided) * The amount of information collected upon accessing TestWiki is typical of most websites. This information will not be published or shared except allowed by this privacy policy. * IP and other information sent by your browser is automatically collected when you load a page from a TestWiki server. This also includes referrer information, your browser and operating system type, and other information sent by your browser. * IP and other information sent by your browser is also collected when you complete certain actions on TestWiki, such as posting a comment or editing. Such information is retained for a definite amount of time, depending on the type of log and the project. For example. information collected by the Community safety extension on some projects retains information for 90 days. * Certain projects and services on TestWiki allow anonymous users to contribute. These projects and services may publicly record the contributor's IP address in the history. If a user wishes to hide such information, the user may create an account. * IP information that has already been recorded publicly in the page history will not be hidden unless specifically requested by the verified user of the IP and if approved by TestWiki security or community safety teams. * Cookies are sent by TestWiki servers to your computer. These cookies are used to enhance your experience and may store your user preferences, username(s), authentication information, and other information designed to provide you with a better experience. * When creating an account on TestWiki, you may have been asked to provide your personal information. The information you provide is stored on TestWiki servers and will only be used as allowed by this privacy policy. * Users may authenticate to TestWiki using third party authentication platforms enabled by TestWiki. When using such authentication platforms, the platform provider will have access to information provided by the user. Such information is bound by the platform provider's privacy policy. * When using third party authentication platforms, the platform provider may provide some details to TestWiki in order for the authentication to be successful. Such information is stored on TestWiki servers and its use is governed by this privacy policy. * Some projects and services on TestWiki provide the user with messaging and other methods of communication. When these capabilities are used, TestWiki may retain copies of the information you have transmitted through TestWiki servers. * Several TestWiki projects allow users to contribute to the project. * Contributions to most projects are retained indefinitely on TestWiki servers and are publicly accessible on most projects. The user or IP address that made the contribution may be identified from the page history (or the page itself), and the content of the contribution is also available through the page history (or the page itself). In general, TestWiki will not remove this information unless required to do so by law. Please note that logged in users will not have their IP address publicly recorded. * IRC channels are provided for communication among members of the community, and most channels are publicly accessible. These channels are not operated on servers owned by TestWiki, thus the privacy policy and other policies of the server operator apply to all users connected to the IRC server. * Individual TestWiki channels have their own guidelines regarding logging and the disclosure and publishing of such logs. Joining those IRC channels indicates your acceptance of the channel guidelines and this privacy policy. * Connecting to and using TestWiki IRC channels may expose your IP address. To hide your IP address, contact a freenode staff member to request a cloak. * TestWiki staff and selected users have access to logs generated by other users and bots on TestWiki IRC channels. These users may use the logs to ensure the security and safety of TestWiki, its users, staff, and partners. Private messages may be logged and may also be shared among users. * Google, as a third party vendor, uses cookies to serve ads on TestWiki. Google's use of the DART cookie enables it to serve ads to users based on their visits to TestWiki and other sites on the Internet. Users may opt out of the use of the DART cookie by visiting the Google ad and content network privacy policy. * The services of other third party vendors may be utilized by TestWiki. The information collected by third party vendors is subject to the privacy policy and other polices of the third party vendor. * Analytics information, such as mouse and click tracking, click maps, referrers, browser information, browser capabilities, visit duration, and other standard analytics information may be collected by certain projects and services on TestWiki. The information collected is generally not associated with a certain IP address and cannot be used to identify the user. Analytics information is kept to provide TestWiki with information that will be used to provide future users with a better experience. Use of collected information The information collected by TestWiki may be used for the following purposes: (Additional information that may be available for that type of use is also provided) * The information may be used to protect TestWiki servers, users, rights, and other assets. * The information may be used to protect TestWiki partners. * The information may be used to prevent and respond to abuse on TestWiki and partner sites. * The information may be used to provide site statistics to improve the community's experience(s). * The information may be used to ensure the smooth operation of TestWiki servers and to aid in the resolution of technical issues. * The information may be used to ensure a safe and secure environment for all users on TestWiki. Risk * Users are advised to evaluate the risks of their actions. Users that accidentally disclose personal information may request an administrator, staff member, manager, or other user with the proper permissions to remove the revision(s) containing the personal information. While each request is carefully evaluated, please note that there is no guarantee of its removal. If a page has been cached by Google, TestWiki cannot directly remove that content. You may request assistance from TestWiki staff, who may be able to file a request with Google seeking the removal of the content. * Personally identifiable information disclosed by any user may be removed without warning. * TestWiki complies with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and will remove users found to be under 13. Please note that TestWiki must have working knowledge or reason to believe a user is under 13 in order to remove a user. Location of stored information Information is primarily stored within the United States of America and is therefore subject to the laws and regulations of the United States and other applicable jurisdictions. Backups of this information may be stored in other countries and are also subject to the laws and regulations of that country. TestWiki will not store information or have servers located in countries deemed to have inadequate protection for TestWiki, its users, rights, and other assets. Information may also be stored on offsite backups that are not connected to the main TestWiki network. Such information may be kept indefinitely on secure offsite backups. Access to information TestWiki grants access to certain users to information that is collected. Our Staff have access to information as deemed necessary. Trusted users may also be granted to information for specific purposes. Information may be be released in the following circumstances: * Information may be released to law enforcement agencies of the United States and Canada when TestWiki is presented with a valid subpoena or compulsory request. * Information may also be released to law enforcement agencies of the United States and Canada when TestWiki believes it is reasonable to release such information to aid in investigations pertaining to the safety and security of TestWiki, its servers, users, rights, and other assets. Information may be released for informal investigations at the discretion of TestWiki. * Foreign law enforcement agencies may be given information by TestWiki if TestWiki deems it necessary in order to protect TestWiki servers, users, rights, and other assets. Information may also be released to ensure the safety and security of TestWiki servers, users, rights, and other assets. * Partner sites may receive information from TestWiki at their request, as specified in the agreement. TestWiki will make good faith efforts to ensure that only trustworthy organizations, sites, and projects are partners. * Information may be released to trusted individuals to protect TestWiki, its servers, users, rights, other assets, and partner sites. In order for information to be released to trusted individuals who would not normally have access to such information, approval from TestWiki staff and security is required. This will be done at the discretion of TestWiki. * IP and other information may be automatically sent to third party services if the user abuses TestWiki. This is done through automatic anti-spam features and other features designed to protect TestWiki. An abusive user is defined as one that is not utilizing TestWiki in the way in which it was intended. Disclaimer While TestWiki has taken measures to protect the privacy of its users, TestWiki cannot guarantee that user information will remain private. TestWiki makes no guarantee against unauthorized access of private information stored on TestWiki servers. By accessing TestWiki, you agree to be bound by this privacy policy, the general disclaimer, and all policies on TestWiki. By accessing TestWiki, you also agree to release TestWiki, its staff, managers, security and community safety teams from issues, concerns, or other incidents that may result from accessing TestWiki. If legal action should be pursued due to incident on TestWiki, you, the user, agree to pay all court costs and legal fees. By continuing to use TestWiki, you agree to indemnify, or hold harmless, TestWiki and its users of authority. Category:Pages Not To Test On Category:TestWiki policy